Walle World
by shopgirl152
Summary: Leslie and Hannah make friends with an animatronic Wall-e at Disneyland. What follows is a scared scream, a wild goose chase, and an animatronic robot with a mind all its own.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hannah. Hannah, wake up." We were sitting on a bench in Disneyland, watching the people go by. Hannah had her head on my shoulder; she had fallen asleep. Couldn't say I blamed her; we had gotten up early that morning. However, this was to good. I poked her gently in the ribs. "Wake up."

"Huh? Wha—"

"Look." I pointed at a metallic object that appeared to be rolling in our direction.

"That's not…"

"I think it is. Let's go look."

We got up from the bench and walked over to the metallic object. As we got closer, we discovered what it was. "Oh my gosh, it is. That's sooo cool!" I said excitedly. Standing directly in front of us was a three foot animatronic version of Wall-e, the robot from the movie. It had blinking eyes, rollers for feet and hands that clasped each other. It also talked.

"Waaaallleee," it droned, sounding exactly like the movie robot.

Hannah squatted in front of the robot, checking it out. "Hi."

"Eeevvaaa."

I chuckled. "Hey Hann, I think you have a boyfriend."

"Shut-up."

"This is amazing. Look how everything fits together. It's incredible."

"Yeah." Hannah held her hand up. Wall-e looked at the hand, then held its own hand up to Hannah's, mimicking the action. "Hmmm, I wonder if he sings Hello Dolly." Suddenly, Wall-e's hand went down. He pointed a finger to himself, then pressed a button on his front.

_Put on your Sunday clothes when you are down and out, put on your Sunday clothes and have your picture took._

Hannah and I looked at each other. Wall-e proceeded to spin around and around and around on his wheels, seeming to dance to the song. Hannah and I laughed. "Okay, that's cool," she said.

"Yeah," I said, nodding in agreement. Finally, the music stopped and Wall-e stopped spinning.

"Waaaallleee," he said, sounding pleased with himself. I squatted down next to Hannah, looking at Wall-e. He tilted his head and blinked. I wonder…

"Can you compact trash?" I asked.

Wall-e stared for a split second, appearing to think it over. Suddenly, the front flap on his body clanged to the ground, revealing a trash compartment. He pointed inside. "Wall-e! Wall-e! Wall-e!"

"Um, Leslie, I think he wants trash," Hannah pointed out.

"Uh, all I have is this empty drink cup. I guess that'll work." I put my drink cup inside. Wall-e looked at what I had put in, then pointed inside again.

"I think it wants more," said Hannah.

I looked around for a trash can. Suddenly, I spotted one overflowing with trash a few feet away. "Stay there, I'll be right back." I left Hannah with Wall-e, then walked over to the trash can. I picked up a handful of trash that wasn't to gross and walked back over to Wall-e and Hannah. I squatted down once more and stuffed the trash inside Wall-e's trash compartment. Appearing satisfied with the amount of trash I had put in, the front flap clanged closed. Suddenly, there was a mixture of whirring, clanging, banging and gears grinding. It was a horrible sound and Hannah and I were forced to cover our ears. After a few seconds, the front flap clanged open once again, spitting out a perfectly compacted cube of trash.

"Ta-da!" Wall-e stretched out his arms in triumph.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT IS SOOO COOL!" I squealed, possibly a bit to loudly.

"Leslie, shut-up! You'll scare him!"

"THAT WAS SOOO COOL!"

Wall-e looked at me for a split second, then…"AAAAHHHHH!! EVA! EVA! EEEVVAAA!!" Wall-e threw his arms up over his head and raced through the crowd, shouting "EVA!" all the way.

"Nice job Les. You scared him."

"Guess I was a little loud, huh?"

"Ya think?"

"Maybe I should go apologize."

Hannah cocked an eyebrow. "Les, he's an animatronic robot; I don't think it'll make much difference."

"But what if it does? You can't tell me animatronic robots don't have feelings."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Les…"

"Oh come on, humor me."

Hannah sighed. "Alright. Let's go find him so you can apologize. He shouldn't be hard to find; I think I can still hear him."


	2. Chapter 2

Wall-e raced through Adventureland, his heart pounding. What was that thing that screamed at him? It was loud. It might come again; he had to hide. He looked to his left and discovered a crowd of people waiting in some sort of oasis, near a pineapple cart. He followed the crowd into the oasis, rolling around, checking everything out. He walked over to a man and extended his hand in greeting. "Waaallleee." The man just stared at him. He tried again. "Wall-e?"

No response. No matter. These people looked like they were waiting for something. He would wait too. Suddenly, a gong sounded. Wall-e's eyes went up, curious. "Ooooo," he droned.

Suddenly a big, booming voice started talking "Welcome…."

* * *

"Look, there he is!" I shouted.

"Where?"

"Over there, in the Tiki Room. Shoot, the voice is talking. I think it's almost time for the show to start! Hurry!" Hannah and I raced to the Tiki Room as fast as we could. We could see the people lining up to go inside. "HURRY!"

"I am!"

We made it to the Tiki Room, practically vaulting over the turnstiles. But, we were to late. Right as we vaulted over, the big wooden doors closed and we were locked out. "Okay, now what?" asked Hannah, panting.

"Any idea where the exit for this is located?"

"Near Tarzan's tree house, I think. Down that way."

"Let's go!"

I took off, not even bothering to wait for Hannah. I heard her grumbling behind me. "All this so she can apologize to a robot. Geez."


	3. Chapter 3

_Let's all sing like the birdies sing, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, let's all sing like the birdies sing, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet. Let's all warble like nightingales, give you throat a treat, take your time from the birds now you all know the words, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet._

Wall-e sat underneath a bunch of singing birds, his hands clasped in wonder and awe. "Walle!" He said excitedly.

"Shhhh," said a voice next to him.

Wall-e looked at the man, tilting his head curiously to the side. "Wall-e?"

"Be quiet."

Wall-e turned his attention back to the birds, feeling a little hurt by the man's harsh tone.

* * *

"Okay, I think this is the exit." Hannah and I were standing outside what we hoped was the exit to the Tiki Room. I put my ear against the door.

"Les, what are you doing?"

"Trying to hear the noise inside."

"That's not going to help you know. It—"Hannah was cut off by the sound of the doors opening automatically. "Les, get back!" I jumped back from the door, trying to steer clear of the parade of people suddenly pouring outside. I heard a man's voice grumbling over the noise.

"Stupid robot. He wouldn't shut-up during the show. Then, to get even louder when the thunder and lightening effects started? Geez. That's the last time I share a ride with a robot."

I looked at Hannah, grinning. We found him. Now all we had to do was—

"EEEVVAAA!" I whipped around as Wall-e zoomed past me, disappearing into the crowd.

I groaned. Dang it! We almost had him. "Come on Hann, let's go," I said.

"Do we have to?"

"We're not leaving here until I apologize."

Hannah groaned. "Alright, alright."

"Did you see where he went?"

"I think he was heading towards the Haunted Mansion."

"Great, this should be interesting."

"Yep."

"Come on, let's get going then."


	4. Chapter 4

Wall-e found himself in some sort of black, domed vehicle that was moving along what appeared to be a conveyer belt of sorts. He also appeared to be in the bowels of a very angry looking house. There had been spooky paintings that changed in the hallways and two faces that stared at him. You would think he would be scared by all this, but miraculously, he wasn't. He was more curious than anything else.

As the domed vehicle moved along the conveyor belt, a strange creature hopped in next to him. It was wearing something pink and had curly blonde hair. Wall-e was fascinated. "Waaallleee," he greeted, hoping to make a friend.

"Saaaraaahhh." The little girl mimicked the robot sitting next to her.

"Ooooo."

"I'm scared. My Daddy has to ride in the doom buggy behind us. I don't really like this ride."

"Aw." Wall-e pushed a button on his front panel. _It only, takes a moment, to be loved our whole life long._ He gently took the little girl's hand in his, clasping her fingers around his. "Wall-e"

The girl giggled. "You're nice. I'm glad I'm riding with you."

"Wall-e!"

* * *

Hannah and I watched as a doom buggy carried Wall-e and a little girl in a pink dress into the corridor of doors. We had managed to stay a few steps behind Wall-e, and actually ended up being in the picture room with him. This had proved interesting, as Wall-e had let out a loud scream when the corpse fell from the ceiling, calling out Eve's name once again. We were almost on him when the doors opened into the hallway with the pictures, but he wove through the crowd ahead of the line, thus causing us to lose him. We were now at least six or seven doom buggies behind him.

"Leslie, do we have to keep doing this? He's way to fast for us. Besides, he doesn't seem all that concerned anymore. You've been leading us on a wild goose chase all afternoon."

"Haven't you ever heard of apologizing for having scared the living daylights out of someone?"

"Well, yeah, but…fine. We can keep looking."

"Thank you," I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome. I'll tell you one thing though; this is one Disneyland trip I will never forget."


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, I was ready to call off the search. We had lost Wall-e coming out of the Haunted Mansion and as we had no idea which direction he had gone, we were now sitting in front of Sleeping Beauty castle, trying to decide what to do next.

"Les, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"I have followed you all over Disneyland, helping you search for Wall-e, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now, I am begging you…can we please go home? My feet are killing me."

"Yeah, we can go home."

"You sound disappointed."

"I really wanted to apologize."

Hannah put her arm around my shoulder. "I know you did and we tried. We looked all over this place. I'm sure he'll be alright. I'm sure…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hann? Hannah, what is it?"

"Look."

Coming through the crowd, looking as tired as we were, was Wall-e. He was rolling slowly, weaving in and out of the people that had stopped to admire Sleeping Beauty castle. He spotted us and headed our way, his head up, looking straight at Hannah. He rolled up, extending his hand "Waaallleee."

"Hey Wall-e," said Hannah, taking the robot's outstretched hand.

"Waaallleee." He withdrew his hand, then turned to look at me. "Wall-e," he said quietly, shrinking back from me a little. Wow, I must have really scared the little guy earlier. "Wall-e." He sounded scared. He started to roll away. Luckily, Hannah caught him by the hand before he could. "Wall-e?"

Hannah gently pulled him back over. She pointed to me. "She has something to say to you." Wall-e turned toward me, visibly shaking.

"Wall-e, I'm sorry I made that loud noise earlier today. I just thought it was really cool that you could compact trash like that. I guess I just got a little excited. It's a very unique talent."

Wall-e started at me for minute, then the clanging, banging and grinding of gears started again. Suddenly, his front flap clanged open and a perfect cube of compacted trash popped out. "Ta-da!"

I smiled. "Ta-da!" I said, echoing the sentiment.

Wall-e rolled over to me, taking my hand in his, clasping my fingers around his fingers. He reached over with his other hand and pressed a button on his front panel. _It only, takes a moment, to be loved, our whole life long._ He stared at me intently. I looked at Hannah.

"I think you're forgiven."

I smiled. "I think I am too."


	6. Chapter 6

The three of us sat in front of Sleeping Beauty castle for a long time, taking in the sights and the sounds of the park. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Wall-e? Wall-e, there you are! You little rascal! I've been looking all over for you!"

Wall-e turned around, then rolled over excitedly to a Disney Cast member that was standing a little off to the side. "WALL-E!" Hannah and I stood up, curious.

"Silly little guy; always running off when I'm not looking. I swear, this robot has a mind of his own."

"I would have to agree with that," I said.

"How long has he been with you?"

"Just a few minutes," said Hannah.

"Well, that's more than I can say for me," said the Cast Member. "You guys are lucky, he never stays in one place for very long."

_Tell me about it_, I thought.

"Well, little guy, time to go night-night. Say good-bye to your friends." The Cast Member took Wall-e's hand, leading him away. Wall-e turned his head around and waved good-bye to us, before the pair of them disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Well, that was fun," said Hannah, a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Admit it; you loved every minute of it."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I did. Ready to go home now?"

"Yep, I'm ready. Come on."

Hannah and I walked down Mainstreet, making our way to the front gate. One thing's for sure, this is one Disneyland trip that we will remember for a very, very long time.

THE END


End file.
